Love,Courage,Denial,andTemptation
by LaurenMalfoy123
Summary: Being personally obsessed with Draco and the whole Malfoy clan , I decided to write my very first fanfiction on the very complicated realtionships and past of Astoria , Draco , and their son Scorpius.


Love , Courage , Denial , and Temptation - A Tale fit for a  
MALFOY

-Being personally obsessed with Draco and the whole Malfoy clan , I decided to write my very first fanfiction on the very complicated realtionships and past of Astoria , Draco , and their son Scorpius.

I lay awake for a few moments taking in the scene . I look around and see the familiar , yet not comforting walls of my bedroom suite . Large , beautifully spacious and painted deep blue to represent my husbands obsession with Pure Bloods and all they have to offer . My ears seek the noise and I hear the reason for which I am awakened from my light slumber .  
.

I sigh and roll over , pulling on my night gown as I yawn . I open the door quietly and hear the argument that happens when my only son Scorpius comes to visit . These visits are rare since he told us the secret passion of his life . I subtly shy away from these conversations , not knowing which side to pick . If I side with Draco , my ill-tempered husband , I am sure of the course Scorpius will pick . And that journey will not include me . I shudder , imaging the person I love most in my world leaving me . But , if I side with Scorpius , Draco is likeley to be furious with my carefree , thoughtless decisions . I sigh , remembering ...

***

"But , I want a child , I need a child!"  
"No! Astoria , we've had this discussion before . A child is just the distraction I need to derail my buisness! I've told you , these men are insane! They will come after you , again and again , and the child! You don't understand the predicament I've gotten myself into . My father , before he died , asked me to take over the secret family buisness that's been held secret for generations . If I don't come up with the objects , potions , and ingredients these psychos want from me , I'll be killed . You will be killed . Anyone , anything I love will be taken ! What don't you understand! This is how we have this life-style . Because I somehow manage to grasp these deadly weapons and make the money that we need to survive . Everything will be lost ."

I considered that for a moment , knowing his words were true . Lucius had left the family buisness that had supported the Malfoys for so long to Draco . So , _my_ Draco , finally beginning to open his true self , no longer having to hold onto the pretences of being an evil Malfoy , was taken from me . We had little of the money Draco was left from his father and he knew what he must do to keep us afloat . So , he took to this dangerous job , and did his best to provide for me . But I wanted a child . I wanted _his _child . He grasped my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes , begging silently for my understanding . Even knowing the risks , knowing the dangers , I disagreed inside my head and I knew I would percervire until I got what I wanted .

So much had changed since that night , just nineteen years ago . I seducded Draco that night , and did not take my normal precautions that I usually did . I deluded him into thinking I had , and took advantage of this moment in my own selfish glee . He was fooled . And in the end , I'd gotten what I wanted .

But , Draco was right . Those , men , those horrible , careless men had come for us . While Draco was working the evil sence on Knockturn Alley , men armed with wands , knives and threats came to the house . They tried to pry my one year old , beautiful baby boy from my arms , and I cried , screamed for help , not caring if it was from a muggle , mudblood or wizard .

But someone did come . Harry Potter , taking a midnight stroll in the back meadows of Ottery St. Catchpole heard my cries , and came to my aide . He slid under his invisibility clock and stunned the three men taking me and Scorpius with him to his own home . Ginny cared after me and young Scorp for the night , while Harry tracked down Draco in Diagon Alley . That was the last night Draco ever worked in that shady buisness and Harry helped him get a job at the Ministry . He went from a cubicle worker at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes , to a shoe-in for the Minister of Magic . He could be charming and and persusive when he wanted to be so , it was no problem to convince the Ministry and almost all the Wizarding World of his sincerest regrets to all the trouble he'd gotten into as a kid . He was talented that way , just like his father .

So here we were , in this beautiful house , with our beautiful son and , from the outside , a beautiful life .

But Draco had changed over the years . He was no longer the fun-loving , risk free guy i'd met , a year after we'd finished in Hogwarts . Our parents conspired together to make a 'random meeting' between us . A perfect husband and wife , both fair-skinned , white blonde hair and blue-grey eyes . And most importantly , to them , both Pure Blood . We'd make the best living , and have the perfect kids , continuing the line of the Malfoy and Greengrass names .

And here we were . The problem . Because nothing mattered more to Draco than his stellar bloodlines and wished for Scorpius to have the same outlook toward his ancestry . But he'd turned his back to it , and fallen for someone who was not Pure Blood .

This is where me and Draco had issuses with the situation . I just wanted young Scorp to be happy in whatever he choosed . I had a sense that Draco , of course wanted him to be happy , but , he wanted to have more control over Scorpius' decisions . And , it didn't help that he'd fallen for Lily Potter , of all people ...  
Even after all the help the Potters had given us that one night , Draco still never liked Harry , because he was in his debt . Draco hated feeling that he owed Potter something . Harry never expressed the same feelings towards our family because , he was a real man and seemed to have forgotten the petty school dramas . And Draco had never forgiven for the way Lucius had fallen after the defeat of the Dark Lord . Lucius spent many years in Azkban for his sins while Narcissa drained their vault in Gringrotts . Lucius passed away there , but not before his one last visit when he told Draco everything about the family buisness and what he wanted Draco to complete in his lifetime . Narcissa was found dead several days later , seeming to have poisioned herself because she couldn't live knowing her soul mate was gone . But I'd always felt that Harry had been inadvertenly blamed .

But , how I wished I could parent Draco like Ginny and Harry . Who Scorpius had confessed had no problem with the merger . They just wanted Lily to be happy , and anyone who had met Scorp would understand he was nothing like his father . Kind , caring , and even sorted into Hufflepuff of all houses ! But Draco would never see eye to eye with them . He was too selfish .

Late one night , young Scorp explained to me what had happened . Lily , being two years his junior arrived at Hogwarts two years later , after himself . None of the girls ever caught his eye , until Lily arrived . She was too young then , but he'd watched her grow into a beautiful woman . With her cinnamon brown eyes , and her lucious red curls , the pinkest of lips , and never ending smiles . When she finally hit fourth year , she was ready . Old enough to be with someone , but young enough to have the innocent tint that Scorp liked . He subconsiously was drawn towards her , in the corridors , in the Great Hall , at Quiddich matches . Half way through the her fourth year , he decided to act on a whim . She was sitting alone on the grounds , melting snow to make a place for herself to sit on the ground by the frozen lake . He hurried over to talk to her . They sat for hours together , missing classes , really getting to know eachother .

And that's where it happened . They fell in love . Simple as that . They worked hard to keep it a secret , meeting late night in the corridors and using Harry's old invisibilty cloak that he'd passed down to his kids to share .

But now she was in her seventh , and final year at Hogwarts . They wrote non-stop and Scorp would always Apparate to visit her during the Hogsmede visits . And it all went sour with Draco when Scorpius confessed he intended to take her hand in marrige .

And , so he should! I thought to myself . I'd seen Lily and Scorp together during the holidays . When Lily had come home for Christmas , Scorpius invited the Potter clan over for dinner . It was , if I do say so myself , a lovley evening . Ginny helped me in the kitchen , while we chatted through a list of casual subjects . Her son James teased Albus openly about having landed in the house of Slytherin . And we'd all laughed when he asked when Albus was going to turn into a snake and have _us _for dinner. Draco and Harry had many playful , yet still heated debates , including the Ministry and the Dark Lord . It had surprised me how Harry thought nothing of speaking of him . Like it was high school , just all in the past , forgotten easily .

But , nothing had suprised me more than when I saw Scorpius and Lily together .

Her eyes shined with adoration , and she never took her eyes off him . Scorp , being polite tried to pay attention to whoever was speaking , but , could not keep his eyes off her for long . She flushed with pleasure whenever he returned her gaze . When the evening was over , Scorp suddenly remembered having put the-non-exsistant cat out early this afternoon and how he needed help retrieving him . When James voulenteered , Ginny quickly need help packing up the things . I was sitting by the window , and I tried not to look but , I just had to take a peek! I saw him hold both her hands in his own and gaze into her eyes . And when they kissed- well , best not give details . These are very private details .

But where did I stand ? Could I make my son happy ? Give him my blessing ? The price would be high , maybe even at the cost of my marriage . But I wanted this for Scorp , I wanted him to experience true love . I loved him enough that I could almost give up everything for him .

But , I'd always been a bit of a selfish girl . Always looking at what was best for myself ,and my wants . Barley ever thinking of the consequnces .  
None the less , I continued walking down the stairs towards the noise , not even close to having made my decision.


End file.
